percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rocky Road to Victory
The rocks made great covering spots when our squad came under spectacular fire. The problem was, the mortal army where not like demigods. Demigods have enhanced durability, which means that with the "Godly" genetics, Half-Bloods can withstand a lot more than mortals. We also had better equipment, they only had the same guns. "INCOMING!" Someone on our end shouted. We all cautiously peered out over the rocks to see fourm heavy artillery tanks roll in from the East as we attempted to push our enemies further in the same direction. "Sarah! What now?!" Darragh shouted at Sarah who was still taking out Nazi forces from on the cliffs. She got flustered really quickly. "I... I don't know. Jason, can you try and make it explode?" Sarah shouted to Jason who was behind me taking a quick breath. "I can try, yes, but cover me, I'm an easy target in the air" Jason said and started to take flight. The clouds above turned darker and the sky began to rumble. The wind picked up and a strike of lightning blasted at a tank which exploded on impact, but as Jason took aim at the next tank, one of the enemy ground troops took a shot which pierced his arm. Jason came crashing down out of the sky but landed on a bed of water as Kieran and Maura walked up the shore from behind. I turned to Carin, Daughter of Hades "I know this is going to be hard. But is it possible to summon a god for help?" she started looking curious and turned back to me. "I was thinking the same thing... " Carin responded, but before either of us could pray, a red blur rand past our posting positions and charged into the enemy lines. "What was that?" I shouted and we looked over the rocks. Connor, Son of Kratos ran into the enemy lines surrounded in what looked like a red forcefield. We all looked up at Sarah who shouted back down to us "He received the Blessing of Kratos, he has the strength to take out this whole army on his own! I never seen it before. We need to aid him! MOVE IN, NOW!" She shouted as Kieran provided a water stairway from the cliffs to help Sarah down. We all charged into the enemy lines as Connor picked up a tank and flung it at the rock, blasting all of us a few feet backwards, but killing a good few opposing soliders in the process. I got back to my feet to see a new wave of German soldiers coming down the side of the Ardennes mountains, led by none other than General Hans von Salmuth. "THE FIFTEENTH ARMY!" Omar Bradley, a senior Field-Ops commander shouted. The German army shouted out "Für den Führer!" which meant "For the Leader!". "I'm really starting to hate this mission. So many Nazi's..." I said and started shooting into the crowd of Nazi solider. "Back-up!" Sarah said and all the Demigod fights retreated behind a boulder, Sarah continued "I say we use Tactic #671. We do what Connor suggested. We hit hard and fast." she finished and we all took out our hand grenades. "On the count of three, run to the front, throw and run back" Victor, Son of Hepheastus said and we nodded in unison. "1....2....3!" Sarah shouted and we all sprinted as Jason, after a feed of Nectar, took flight. We all flung our hand grenades into the vast army ahead of us but to make sure we where accurate, Jason used the wind to propell some back into the lesser ranks of the army. About thirty different explosions went off at once. The Nazi's, frozen in horror, began to back up as Connor took the element of surprise to make his move and barge into the centre of the army knocking soldiers into the sea with such force. We advanced further and further until we where the German side of the Ardennes. Which was dangerous territory for anybody opposing Hitler. We where called to a field meeting by Omar Bradley. "Team, that was fantastic work. I don't know how you did it, but... wow" he said and continued "I sent a few squads of soldiers back over to France to scout for more Nazi ranks. We will continue on to Berlin, and take down the Führer. If we are lucky, the Soviets are there first. They can take the first blow" Omar said and we where dismissed. Tyrese and his siblings had the power to cause Hallucinations, which was what they induced into the Mortal soldiers as Jason or any other Demigod expressed any "Paranormal" activity that may expose the Demigod race. We had the Germans to face, we couldn't deal with the Gods as well! We all rushed to the front line, taking down more and more enemy soldiers as we trudged into German. Let the Road to Berlin begin. - ~Ers Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD Category:World War II Category:World War Demigod Category:Chapter Page